


Однажды после бассейна

by KosharekMartini



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosharekMartini/pseuds/KosharekMartini
Summary: То, что могло произойти после купания в бассейне.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Kudos: 3





	Однажды после бассейна

Рик нехотя открыл глаза, и уставился на спокойное лицо Клиффа. Но спокойным оно оставалось не долго. 

– Ты! А-ну вставай! 

Рик толкнул Клиффа в плече, а в ответ получил удар под ребра. 

– И тебе доброе утро. Прости, привычка. Не очень больно?

– Блять… Сволочь… – проскулил Рик, сворачиваясь в клубок. 

Бут только расхохотался, и обнял Далтон сзади, сцепляя сильные руки на животе. 

– Не смешно! Ты! Ты… ты вчера изнасиловал меня! Трахнул, как последнюю сучку! – Рик вопел, стараясь выползти из стальных объятий Клиффа, но у него мало что получалось. 

– Не изнасиловал, а занялся любовью, – мурлыкнул Клифф на ухо Далтону, – тем более, ты сам не сопротивлялся. 

– Не сопротивлялся?! Ты сильнее меня, козёл! Ты заломил мне руки и просто-напросто трахнул! Ты так набухался, что вообще ничего не замечал! 

– Нет, замечал. Тебя.

– И свой стояк, да?! 

– От части, да. 

– Пусти! 

– Нет. Слушай, изнасилование – это когда жертва оказывает сопротивление, кричит, плачет, незнаю, пытается освободиться, а не трется задницей о пах насильника. 

Рик тут же покраснел, то ли от возмущения, то ли от стыда, то ли от чего нибудь еще. 

– Изнасилование – это когда жертва зовет на помощь, а не " О да, твою мать, Клифф, быстрее, мать твою, быстрее! ".

– Что ты несешь?! Такого не было! 

– Ну я то лучше знаю, сладкий. 

Рик нахмурился, потому что ему не было что возразить. Клифф говорил все как есть, и Далтон потихоньку начал вспоминать жаркую вчерашнюю ночь. Да, все почти так и было. Ночь, 1:27. Они хорошо напились и пошли купаться в бассейне. Рик сам не прыгнул в воду, потому что его туда толкнул Бут. Когда плаванье закончилось, Клифф выносил Далтона на руках, поскольку Рик заявил что " Чертовски устал и, пожалуй, останется здесь ". Происходящее далее Рик помнил, как ясный день. Он, на спине Клиффа, как на лошадке, транспортировался на кухню. Точнее на кухонный стол. Потом реплика Клиффа " Ну наконец-то. Ты же непротив? Непротив. " Настойчивый, требовательный поцелуй, но в тоже время нежный и ласковый. Резкая боль в руках, и спустя мгновение он лежит прижатый к холодному кухонному столу. Рик дергается, вопит, пытается выбраться из под Клиффа, но тот лишь сильнее придавливает его к гладкой поверхности. " Не бойся, больно не будет. Ну может чуть-чуть. " Рик еще раз дергается, но его ноги не касаются пола, поэтому сам он ничего сделать не может, и находится в полной власти Бута. Только эта мысль влетает в пьяную голову Далтона, как ему становится страшно, он начинает дрожать. Но кровь приливает вниз, и Рик решает, что если его телу это определенно нравится, то нет смысла сопротивляться. Он пошло трется задницей о пах Клиффа и стонет. " Я знал, что ты не против ", – ухмыляется Бут, и одним резким движением снимает шорты Далтона, а затем растегивает свою ширинку. Входит сначала один палец, затем второй. Клифф не выдерживает и входит сразу во всю длину. Рик вскрикивает от внезапной боли, окотившей его с ног до головы. Клифф пока что терпит, не двигается и дает Далтону привыкнуть к ощущениям. Боль была адская, но в тоже время Рик получал наслаждение от чувства заполнености. Немного подождав, Рик стал двигаться навстречу, и Клифф ускорил темп. " О, да, твою то мать, быстрее, Клифф, быстрее! ".

– Ну что? Теперь вспомнил? – довольно заулыбался Бут. 

– Мы переспали. На столе. На столе, Клифф! 

– Ну да, а что тут такого? 

– Просто… Просто я представлял это по другому… 

– О, так ты это еще и представлял? Интересно, и как же "по другому"? 

– Ну незнаю… В машине, например… 

– Это не сложно устроить. Во сколько тебя завтра забрать? 

– В пол десятого, Клифф.


End file.
